Latent Discoveries
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: It's 2004, two years after Firo and Ennis' honeymoon. Ennis learned many things over her immortal life, but one thing she had bothered not to read up on was pregnancy.


**Hey guys! Thought I'd try my first Baccano fic! Saw the series, and LOVED EnnisxFiro, but there's not enough of them out there. I'm considering doing a lemon for them, but that'll depend on what the reviews say about this fic. I'm not going to lie, I'm really bad at accenting voices in writing, so if Firo's voice seems off, I'm sorry; I tried. **

**I am also doing this because I am going on hiatus to finish my own series, and thought I'd leave this as a treat for my followers. Check out the self-publishing section of Amazon, to see my book at the end of November! PM or review me for any questions you may have about it!**

**So read, enjoy, review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baccano!  
**

Ennis had always been a person of very few words, but the situation she was in, just left her speechless. It took her a moment for to realize what the doctor had said; the woman in white still held a reassuring smile, and was holding a clipboard. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

"Yes, I…am just surprised. I did not think it was a possibility for me." The redhead said quietly.

"Would you like me to tell your husband?" She asked.

"No, don't get me wrong, I am overjoyed at this prospect, I…" Tears were starting to well up. "I didn't know it was possible for someone like me."

This doctor was with the Martillo family, so Ennis knew her condition and secret were safe; Firo, Maiza, and Luck kept pretty close eyes on their territory, including people who approached their members. This woman came from the West Coast to get her medical degree, and took out a loan with the Martillo family. The deal was simple, work until the amount of money was paid off; but the woman didn't give a crap, considering it was because of them, she got her degree in the first place. "So, I take it you wish to keep it?"

"Of course." Ennis smiled.

"Very good! I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere, okay?" A few moments later, the woman came back with some brochures, instructions manuals, and even a dietary menu. "I know you may not like some of the directions on here, but believe me, it's for you and the baby's own good. This will ensure a healthy, as well as successful pregnancy; remember to keep your stress levels low, and the amount of salt you intake down. Also, absolutely no alcohol."

"Understood. When will I be able to know if it's a boy or a girl?" Ennis asked carefully.

"About after two months. You've only been pregnant for fourteen days, so you still have awhile to wait, but don't worry! Everything will be fine." The doctor finished. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No…I think that is it for now." Ennis said, still delirious. She got up and went for the door. "Thank you."

"Call if you have any questions! Anyone from the Martillo is always welcome!" She waved. Ennis walked out to the waiting room, and saw Miria flipping through a magazine, waiting for her.

"Oh Ennis!" She went up and hugged the red-head. "Is everything okay? How you doing? You aren't dying are you?!" Tears were on the verge of coming out.

"No, I'm not dying; far from it." The homunculus laughed lightly, and rubbed her stomach. "I actually have something very exciting to share Miriam."

**Meanwhile**

Even if this was a highly important meeting for the Martillo, Firo's mind was anywhere but there. For the past week, Ennis had been constantly throwing up whatever she got down, and even the little she did manage to eat, wasn't enough to sustain her. She would often get very weak, and have fainting spells, and even sleep days away in bed; it was starting to freak the immortal man out. So after arranging a doctor appointment, Firo was going to go with Ennis to see what was wrong for himself, but a damned emergency came up. So now here he was, stuck in a meeting, while the condition of his wife was unknown. The only consolation he had was that Miria was with her; Issac was allowed into the meeting as a guest.

"Firo? What are your thoughts?" Maiza's voice broke him out of his trance.

Thinking quickly, Firo responded. "I don't know; how much money was lost from these losers?" He indicated to the bloodied up men, bound and gagged in the corner. They had been trying to sell illegal firearms to a rival gang; that wouldn't have been a problem ordinarily, but they doing it in Martillo territory.

"More than noticeable." Luck sighed, he noticed the boy's mind was elsewhere as well as Maiza. "I think we've extracted all we can out of these guys, the only question is, are they going to be useful to us?"

"If they weren't efficient enough to hide themselves properly, I can't really see them being good enough for the Martillo family." Maiza responded. "Firo, may I see you for a moment?"

Sighing, the younger man knew he had been caught daydreaming. After going into another room, he waited for the lecture; instead, he just received an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "You should go see her."

"But Maiza…" Firo's eyes widened.

"If your mind's going to be on her, then you won't be much good for the meeting anyways. Besides…Issac told me what was going on, and I just have to say- congratulations." He smiled and left the younger man to his thoughts. Firo's furrowed his brows, what was he being congratulated for?

"Are you ready to go, young Firo?!" He jumped slightly and turned to Issac.

"Yeah sure…let's go Issac." The mafia boy smiled.

**Meanwhile**

Ennis and Miria were sipping tea outside one of the Martillo's favorite cafes, so they were waited on hand and foot. They cleared the rest of the outside area for them; Ennis appreciated a quiet afternoon with her friend. In all her years, she never would've expected herself to be with child; as a homunculus, she had been constantly called a tool and servant, unworthy of love and life. But then Firo came in and changed all that; it was now 2004, they had been happily married now for so many years, and now…her body was able to get pregnant. "So what are you going to him?"

Looking up, Ennis blinked. "What?"

"You know, your baby! What are you going to name him?" Miria asked.

"Uh…Figaro; boy or girl, I've always like that name. Even under my former master's control, I had always been fond of listening to Figaro's music." She smiled.

"What a lovely name! I can't wait for me and Issace to have one!" Miria cheered.

"I didn't know you two were planning to have children." The redhead sipped.

"We weren't! But you've inspired us! Inspired…!" The blonde did her salute.

"Yeah, you're inspiring something else lady." An unwelcome voice spoke. Ennis frowned, and put down her teacup. There was a group of young men that looked to be around in their mid-twenties; they seemed to be Hispanic, and were smoking cigarettes. The redhead's frown furthered, upon realizing who they were; recently, the Mexican Drug Cartel was testing the water in New York, but didn't have much luck due to this being prime mafia territory. Nothing but punks, Ennis concluded. They were looking for obvious trouble, in eying her and Miriam.

"Please leave, you and your men are not welcome here." Ennis calmly sipped her tea again.

"Yeah! Not welcome!" Miria made her shooing motions. The men glared and went over the gate and approached the girls.

"You sure you want to be rude to us, chica? We can get pretty mean." The leader moved his jacket to the side slightly to flash his weapon.

"That's not scary!" The blonde pointed, only for her to be pulled forward by the man.

"Come on, chica, let's not argue on such a beautiful day." SMASH! Ennis threw her teacup harshly at the man, forcing him to back off her friend; she had stood up from her seat, and was glaring harshly at them.

"You will not be warned again, leave." Ennis said going to Miria's side, hiding the blonde behind her.

"Oh yeah?" The second one approached, this time wearing the brass knuckles. Ennis scoffed, and simply sidestepped, and karate-chopped the back of his neck harshly. The other henchman was about to go up behind the redhead, but- BANG!

"OH YEAH! I fought too!" Miria cheered; she used her chair as a weapon.

Smiling, Ennis was about to congratulate her, but suddenly "UGH!" The redhead found herself kneeling down; her abdomen was in excruciating pain.

"ENNIS!" Miria was at her side in a second.

The last cartel member smirked at the pained woman, wiping the tea off his face; his men were starting to come too. Miria covered Ennis as best as she could from the sneering men. "STOP! You have no idea who are our husbands are, do you?!"

"No, and I don't care." The leader licked his lips down at Ennis, noticing the small amount of cleavage shown from her outfit. "I normally like the easy and pretty ones like you chica, but…" His eyes traveled further down Ennis' body; noticing her perfect waist and breasts. "Occasionally, I like the challenge of a spicy chica; not as obvious, but worth the conquest."

"Excuse me, sir." The waistress suddenly came back. She was smiling and was standing in their line of view of the gates. "May I ask you to leave these women alone, they're important clients of ours, you see?"

"Get lost! This territory will belong to the Cartel soon enough, so this don't matter nothing!" The leader spat.

The waitress, still smiling, replied. "I see. Well that's too bad." She moved to the side; revealing three extremely pissed-off mafia men; the waiters and waitresses had also armed themselves, ready to help defend their territory.

Maiza sighed in pity for the young man in the tacky suit; for he knew Firo would have absolutely no mercy for him. The young immortal had been stressed out enough due to Ennis' condition, and considering he was already protective of her to begin with, seeing some punk kid threaten and then eye-strip her, wasn't a good. Issac was no better; unlike Firo, who was hiding his face under his Fedora, Issac had his two revolvers locked and loaded, and he was shaking with rage. Despite his earlier years before being an immortal, he was actually a very able fighter, and became quite possessive and protective of Miriam if this type of intention approached her. Must've edhappen quite often, with how good-looking she was.

The Cartel men didn't recognize the people in front of them, but were freaked out. It was obvious that those guys were better armed, but they had plenty of help. Panicking, the leader shoved Miriam aside and held Ennis in a headlock and pointed the gun to her head. "Take it easy man, don't want the lady to get hurt."

Maiza observed the younger man uneasily; he nodded as Firo turned to him. The Fedora boy stepped forward, with Issac following in tow. "Hello, you must be new here; I'm Firo Prochainezo of the Martillo family. You must be the punks that have been giving us trouble."

"Firo." Ennis struggled; she hated herself for being so weak in front of him.

"Don't talk Ennis; I'm comin'. Don't worry 'bout a thing." Firo smiled at her reassuringly, but glared at the man. "I'm only sayin' this once: let go of my wife, and I won't make your life more miserable before yah lose it."

"HAHAHA! That's funny! Hey amigos, he thinks that I'm going to-"

BANG! BANG! Isaac and Miriam were back to back in a Western shootout pose with their revolvers. His men were dead, which only left him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and a tremendous punch was sent to his face. He was knocked into the table, while Firo gave him another kick for good measure. He was about to do more, but a an urgent tug on his sleeve, made him stop. Taking a breath to calm himself down, he turned to Maiza. "Hey Maiza." He picked up the piece of filth. "Could yah save this for me back at yah place? I got stuff to do."

Smiling, Maiza nodded. "Sure."

"GOOD LUCK!" Miriam gave her a giant hug, and pulled Isaac to follow her.

"Congratulations!" Issace slapped Firo's shoulder before following his wife. Firo blinked in confusion, before looking down at Ennis. She was blushing, and looking down; obviously wanting to tell him something. Deciding to take her to a more secluded area, Firo lead Ennis towards Central park; and he found a park bench by the water like he hoped.

After a few moments of silence, Firo spoke. "So Ennis…what's up? What happened back there?"

She bit her lip, not knowing how to put this. "Firo…I apologize that you had to see me like that but…I fear this will be a problem for awhile."

"Why?! Wha's wrong?!" The young man was suddenly terrified for his wife's health. He grabbed her hands. "What is it Ennis?!"

"It's nothing bad, or at least I do not think so; in fact, I am hoping you will be happy." Ennis rubbed her stomach. "You see…I had forgotten that my old master had give me the ability to procreate, should he need me to ever do so. Luckily, it never came down to that." She reassured him, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "It became useful for rather unexpectedly, actually."

"Ennis…are you?" Firo smiled brightly, barely containing himself.

"I was thinking of the name Figaro…daughter or son, would that be okay?" She smiled happily at him, barely containing herself as well.

Suddenly, Firo was on top of her, kissing her passionately on the park bench; Ennis was caught by surprise, but openly welcomed it. "I think it's one of the best damn names I eva' heard! Boy or girl, they'll love it!"

"So you're happy…that I'm pregnant? Despite how weak and useless I'll be during this time?" Her heart was beating so fast with the joy she was feeling.

"Of course I'm happy! And don' worry Ennis! Anyone who thinks of hurtin' you, I'll be there to greet um'." He smiled and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "I love yah Ennis! I wanted this for a long time with yah."

Blushing, she smiled. "Me too." She could openly admit she wanted to have children now. "I wanted children too." He looked into her eyes lovingly again; she smiled. "I love you, Firo."

"I love yah too, Ennis." And like any man, his love would hold true for the next nine months of hell.

**Review please! Again, I'm going on hiatus, so if you guys want a lemon, it'll come eventually, so not until somewhere in December. Anyways, ask me about my book, I'm real excited about it, or review or PM me about the story. Whichever, later!**


End file.
